In order to optimally utilize the limited space available, in vehicles, flat plugs are installed in various orientations. Here, it is desirable not to be restricted right from the start in terms of the orientation of the flat plug. Plug connectors are known that can accommodate a flat plug in two orientations positioned perpendicularly with respect to each other.